Starlight Celebration 2005/Guide
This event commenced after the maintenance on December 12, 2005 and continued until 7:00 (PST) on December 31, 2005. *Festival decorations were present from December 12,2005, while greeting card deliveries began at 16:00 (PST) on December 15,2005. *This event also featured the same music from 2004 that adventurers could hear in Jeuno. Event Moogle Locations :*Southern San d'Oria: (K-9) :*Northern San d'Oria: (D-8) :*Bastok Mines: (I-9) :*Bastok Markets: (G-9) :*Windurst Waters: (F-5), North Map :*Windurst Woods: (K-10) Merchant Moogle Locations :*Northern San d'Oria: (D-8) :*Port Bastok: (L-7) :*Windurst Waters: (G-10), North Map Smilebringer Locations :*Northern San d'Oria: Charmealaut, (D-8) :*Bastok Mines: Christina, (I-9) :*Windurst Waters: Atagei-Portagei, (F-5), North Map Walkthroughs Dream Robe (Greeting Cards) *First you must visit one of the event moogles in any of the three major nations of San d'Oria, Bastok or Windurst. If you accept the "quest," you will be given one of the following greeting cards: :*Aldebaran Card :*Betelgeuse Card :*Canopus Card :*Capella Card :*Pleiades Card :*Rigel Card :*Sirius Card :The moogle will then tell you to give it to an adventurer who matches a certain job and level range combination. This level range will always be within ten levels (10-19, 20-29, 30-39, etc.). ::('''Example:' "This card is addressed to a Beastmaster with a level range in the 50s, kupo!" denotes that the next recipient is a Beastmaster who is level 50 to 59.)'' :*Note that at any time during this process, you will always be able to speak to an event moogle to remind yourself as to whom a greeting card is addressed to (so long as a card in your possession). Once each Vana'diel day, if you do not have any cards in your possession you will be prompted to accept the quest again, and receive a new card if you do so. ::*If you're having trouble finding the first job at the level range that the card's addressed to, you can discard it to get a new one. However, it's better not to throw away a card after it's been traded at least once, as you will have to start over from the first trade. ::*Note also that by trading your current card to another individual (perhaps while they're trading one to the moogle), It's possible to obtain another card from the moogle, and have multiple cards in circulation at once. This may give you a better chance of finding people with the right jobs and levels. (You cannot hold more than one type of card at once, however, as each of the seven possible cards are Rare. Keep this in mind while performing multiple trades with multiple people, as encountering two cards of the same type may interfere with your helping others.) *Find an adventurer of the job and level range requested and get them to trade the card to an event moogle. (If you have that job in that level range, change to that job and trade the card yourself.) The job and level range that the card is addressed to will then change and the adventurer (or you) will get instructions from the moogle on whom to give it to next. The adventurer also receives 6-12(?) of a certain firework, specific to nation traded (Brilliant Snow in Bastok, Popstar in Windurst, Sparkling Hand in San d'Oria). :*Ask the adventurer to return the same card he traded to you (if you did not trade the card yourself with another job). This is important, as even though the card will eventually find its way back to a character with your job or level range, you can't be certain that it will be you who receives it unless you manage the trades yourself (or three players you trust are within the same level ranges!). You will also receive the same instructions given to each adventurer if this card is in your possession when you speak to a Moogle. *Repeat the trading process two more times. *After the third trade, the moogle will say that the card is addressed to a job and level range specific to one of the jobs you have leveled. If you are not that job at present, change to that job. *Finally, trade the card to the moogle yourself. You will obtain your present, a Dream Robe. Congratulations! Dream Robe +1 (Greeting Cards) *While wearing a Dream Robe, accept the "quest" from an event moogle. It will state that "all of these cards are addressed to people wearing red." This means the people you are trading to this time must also be wearing a Dream Robe (or Dream Robe +1) when they trade the card to a Moogle. *This version of the quest is the exact same as the above, save for the stipulation that every adventurer of the job/level range requested must be wearing a Dream Robe (or Dream Robe +1) when trading to the event moogle. You must also be wearing your own Dream Robe at every stage of the trade(?). :*Note that players doing the Dream Robe +1 event can also help out people doing the standard Dream Robe event quest; players doing the standard Dream Robe event quest, however, may not help out people doing the Dream Robe +1 event quest. :*If someone without a Dream Robe trades in a Dream Robe +1 card, the fourth trader will get 3 Free Chocopasses instead of the Dream Robe +1. Dream Hat +1 (Mog House/Smilebringers) *To begin, you will need a Bastokan Tree, San d'Orian Tree, or Windurstian Tree. These can be purchased from the moogle vendors in Port Bastok, Windurst Waters, and Northern San d'Oria if you don't already have one. *Go to your Mog House and place any one of the trees in your layout, then talk to your moogle the next Earth day (midnight, Japan Standard Time). It will give you a Special Present that it found under the tree. *Go outside and use the Special Present; it will give off a firework effect similar to that of an Air Rider. Check your inventory after the effect ends to find a Dream Hat +1. Free Nation-to-Nation Teleports (Smilebringers) *To begin, you will need a Dream Hat. These can be purchased from the moogle vendors in Port Bastok, Windurst Waters, and Northern San d'Oria if you don't already have one. *Next, talk to a Smilebringer to receive a Kiddie Present. You will obtain one present in this manner every Vana'diel day. (You must accept the present before you may receive teleport options.) *Trade the kiddie presents to children anywhere in the city while wearing your Dream Hat to increase your holiday fame. Fireworks (gained from the Dream Robe quests, or purchased at Moogle vendors) will also increase holiday fame, but to a lesser extent, thus requiring more to be traded. *If you talk to the smilebringers again, they will tell you your holiday fame level as well as give you the option to teleport directly to another city. :*You will lose an amount of holiday fame every time you use this teleport service. This fame may be replenished in the same manner as above. Free Outpost Teleporting *During the festival, the Outpost Teleporting NPCs will accept 10 of the fireworks given out by the event moogles in their nation in exchange for a teleport (Brilliant Snow in Bastok, Popstar in Windurst, Sparkling Hand in San d'Oria). *These teleports are also not subject to the usual level restrictions: for instance, by trading fireworks you can teleport to Valkurm Dunes even if you aren't level 20 yet. *This special offer only applies to teleporting from town to an outpost, not vice versa. Rewards *Dream Hat +1 *Dream Robe *Dream Robe +1 *Sparkling Hand *Brilliant Snow *Popstar